Not Ready
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Set in between seasons 10 and 11. Just a short little bit about Amy and Ty being new parents and not sure that they're fully ready to be parents and a little bit of fun. Ty/Amy.


**I'M NOT-WE'RE NOT READY FOR THIS**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Heartland-The Loft

She wasn't ready for this, how could she be. This wasn't like driving a car where you could get weeks and months of training beforehand. This was a different matter entirely. While there were dozens upon dozens of books on the subject they were only aides, helping people to get through what people had been getting through for thousands of years without them. She knew that she had never been good at this and now it was all on her shoulders, well almost all of it was on her shoulders. She knew that Ty would be there for her every single little step of the way and that he would do absolutely anything that she needed. However even so she still felt that it fell more on her than him to handle this task. The task set in front of her was one that a part of her had anticipated and had dreamed about for much of her life, and now it was a reality. The tears fell fast and free now, though she truly knew not for what exact reason. She was about to wipe away the tears when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"You okay," Ty asked softly under his breath against her neck, which made her shiver a bit, even though he full well knew the answer, but all the same he wanted to show her that he cared at the very least.

"Oh yeah…sure, I got this…," Amy tried to reply with confidence though the stutter in her voice betrayed her as she melted back into his embrace without any hesitation, glad for his warmth and presence.

"Really," Ty countered with a softly teasing accusation to which she couldn't help but smile despite herself before she could think of anything much to say back to him, all the while keeping her gaze cast downward onto their daughter, softly slumbering away in the handmade crib that her father and grandfather had presented to them weeks earlier.

"Huh…oh yeah, I uh…honestly…no Ty, I don't have a clue what I'm doing," Amy began to answer with an all too eager smile as she started to turn her head to look back at Ty as he loosened his grip on her a bit but she abandoned that idea and just admitted the truth, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Ah…good," Ty let out with a great but quiet sigh of relief as because of their closeness Amy could feel all of the tension and worry leave his body as he dropped his chin down to her shoulder.

"Good…what's good about it," Amy demanded with a slightly irritated edge to her words as she had misunderstood what Ty had meant and wasn't happy about it.

"Just that I'm not the only one that's scared," Ty quickly explained softly as he picked his chin up off of her shoulder and hoped that Amy had realized her mistaken guess, being very glad when she turned her head towards him and the slight scowl that she initially wore was soon replaced by an appreciative smile.

"That's great and all Ty but…it doesn't really help us out here, what are we supposed to do," Amy commented softly as she put her hands back down onto the side of the old crib, staring intently down at their little angel, unsure of how to go forward.

"Well I guess that we…feed her when she's hungry, well…you do that for the time being…change her diaper when it needs to be changed, and other than that just take care of her," Ty did his best to explain what he felt to be the obvious marching orders for parents even though he knew that Amy already knew all of them and he was really hoping that she wouldn't call him on it as past that he didn't have much.

"My husband, the genius," Amy teased softly with a scared but thankful smile as she very reluctantly allowed Ty to pull her away from the crib and their daughter until they got back to their bed.

"Hey…I wasn't around many kids when I was growing up so this is all new to me," Ty sheepishly admitted with a bit of a guilty expression as he and Amy slid up onto their bed, only then noticing how tired they truly were.

"I bet not…but I'm not much better, I'm terrible with kids…," Amy replied through a poorly stifled yawn before she was forced to rub her eyes a fair amount to try and get herself to not go to sleep just yet, fearing that something might happen with their daughter if she were to succumb to her tiredness.

"Bull…I'd say that Katie and our little angel over there would beg to differ, you're great with kids," Ty playfully scoffed with a warm smile as he slid his arms around her waist again and pulled her close until her back was against his chest.

"Not sure about that but I guess I have to be right, I'm her mother…her mother…," Amy shrugged halfheartedly as she made a poor attempt to stifle another yawn and again reached up to try and rub the sleep out of her eyes, wanting to stay awake at least a bit longer to keep watch over their little bundle of joy.

"Right, and I'm her father…mom and dad…when did we get so grown up," Ty muttered softly up against Amy's neck as his breath tickled her neck and cause a pleasurable shiver to race through her body, making it impossible for her not to smile before she spoke.

"Probably the night that we decided to…," Amy started to answer with a cute little smile curling up the corners of her lips before their daughter made a sound from her crib, causing both Ty and Amy to instantly go silent and their gazes to lock onto her, before she went silent again and after a few tense moments they relaxed.

"Yeah…heh…that was a good night," Ty remarked with a very happy look of nostalgia as he gave Amy a loving squeeze that she returned equally, memories of that night in the loft flooding through his mind.

"It was…a really good night…and she was the result," Amy readily agreed with a subdued laugh so that she didn't wake their daughter up before her gaze lifted up to the crib some feet away.

"And we'll have more good nights like that one again," Ty reminded her with a trio of kisses to the side of her neck that he could feel have an effect on her as he felt her shiver in just the right way before she could force herself to calm down enough to speak calmly without getting lost in the moment.

"Yeah, but not for awhile okay…one little angel is all that I can handle for the time being, no need to rush things okay," Amy whispered softly through a rather tired sigh as she tried to smile but just couldn't muster up the energy to do so just then before Ty laughed softly.

"Okay, besides I'm barely keeping my eyes open as is right now anyway," Ty admitted with a rather large yawn as he leaned back on the bed and pulled a perfectly willing Amy right along with him until they were fully laying down, with Amy on top of Ty and facing the crib.

"Good…but we really should think of what to call her," Amy anxiously pointed out as she shifted in his embrace so that she could look him right in the eye without having to crane her neck around and cause herself any pain.

"Our little nugget…what's wrong with that," Ty teasingly scoffed as he tried to appear angry that Amy didn't seem to like the name at all but Amy only rolled her eyes and let out a soft groan in response before she actually said anything back to him about it.

"On the surface nothing…it's just that…I'm worried that if we keeping call her that long enough…," Amy answered as she suddenly found it a bit hard to get her words out in a structured manner to get her point across as she lazily traced circles on his chest with the tip of her free index finger.

"That she'll think that it's her name," Ty couldn't help but laugh off as he thought the entire idea crazy for the most part, however he did have to silently admit that there was some truth to her words, even though he wouldn't tell her about it.

"Yeah, and I am not calling our daughter nugget," Amy countered with a less than impressed frown as she made a light hearted slap against his cheek, that had all of the strength of a playful pat, as she knew that he was joking and wanted to play along but felt that she could only go part of the way, and that she had her limits.

"Heh," Ty could only chuckle back softly at the sight of the perturbed expression on Amy's face before she broke out into a wide silent grin at the look on his own face.

"What, what's so funny," Amy finally had to ask as she couldn't take the odd grin that Ty was sending her way before she just had to know what he was thinking, not sure if she would like it or not.

"Just think if we did call her nugget, what would your dad say…," Ty pondered aloud with an impish smirk as he gently began to rub the small of her back with one hand while using the other to brush some hair back behind her ear.

"He'd…he'd hate it…and never let us forget it, though the look on his face when we told him would almost be worth it…," Amy readily acknowledged with a smile that grew wider as she spoke before a not so subtly uncomfortable look took its place as she really thought about the idea and came to the conclusion that if it would ever be fun it would not be anything that lasted for very long.

"I don't think that Lou would give us a moments peace about it either," Ty let out with a tired sigh as he dropped his head back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling before he tried and failed to stifle a rather large yawn.

"Count on it, I'm surprised that she hasn't given us a really long list of names already," Amy agreed before for some unknown reason being unable to keep from yawning herself as she discovered that her eyelids were quickly becoming very heavy.

"She probably just hasn't gotten around to it yet," Ty mumbled under his breath after another yawn as Amy only heard him because her ear was almost right next to his mouth, and she smiled sweetly before she answered.

"Heh…yeah, maybe that's what she wants to talk to us about tomorrow," Amy commented almost as softly as Ty had just spoken as she was suddenly finding it very difficult to keep her eyes open as she found herself to be very comfortable and Ty's heartbeat was beginning to lull her to sleep.

"Today…it's after midnight," Ty corrected her with another yawn as he wrapped his arms firmly around Amy and just hoped that their little angel would play along and just keep slumbering away in her crib.

"Okay then…today, maybe that's what she…wants to talk to us about…today, happy…," Amy almost just mouthed the words as her brain wasn't functioning at its full capacity due to her lack of sleep and just then how she was about to doze off with her head resting on Ty's chest.

"Oh yeah…very…happy," Ty breathed out with not much of a thought in his head as he was so near to being asleep that he would never remember what he had said all before he too fell asleep, glad for the time with Amy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heartland-The Next Day

She slowly regained consciousness and quickly realized that something was different than usual since her daughter was born. For the first time in she knew not how long she felt well rested and not like she needed hours more sleep. The world returned to her in a very warm, comfortable, and loving place. She found herself snuggled tightly up against Ty, with her face lying up against the side of his neck, and his arms wrapped protectively around her. All seemed right with the world as she was in a place and a predicament that she both knew well and loved very much, however there seemed to be an inkling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. And then it hit her. She wriggled out of Ty's grasp with a start which wasn't truly that hard as he wasn't actively holding her close and slid off of the bed, landing hard on the wooden floor. Gritting her teeth she got to her feet and raced over to the crib. A sense of dread and panic unlike anything she had ever experienced, or ever hoped to experience again, raced through her body and her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. The sight of the empty crib and their daughter nowhere to be seen caused her legs to feel like they were made of cement as she struggled to not just break down and fully lose it right then and there. With great pains she turned and made her way back towards the bed until she could rouse Ty.

"Ty…get up, TY," Amy snapped out in a panic as she vigorously began to shake Ty as hard as she could as she hoped that he would wake up and tell her that this was all a dream as otherwise it was her worst nightmare come true.

"Nnh…Amy…what time is it, why are you yelling," Ty weakly mumbled out as he started to wake up but he was still very groggy and so was not sure exactly what was going on and hoped that the disruption to his slumber would go away. Seconds later however the look of total fear and panic on Amy's face sobered him up right quick.

"She's gone," Amy spat out as fast as her shaking body would allow her to as she held onto Ty for dear life, hoping that she could use him to help steady herself, even if only a little.

"Who's gone, what," Ty stammered back as he found himself having a hard time sitting up, thanks in no small part to how badly Amy was shaking as she tried to help him up faster than he was ready for, an act that very nearly led to him falling right off the side of the bed.

"Our daughter, she's gone…I," Amy told him at top flight speed as she grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him, using the physical act as a way to get out some of the terror and panic that she was feeling.

"What…how," Ty replied as he couldn't believe what she was telling him before he slid off the side of the bed and tried to get by Amy without pushing her aside while at the same time trying to rub the sleep from his own eyes so that he could see clearly and not stumble into anything.

"I…I don't, I woke up and…she…she…," Amy forced herself to say as calmly as she could, and given that her heart was racing a mile a minute at that point and she had to force herself to remember to breathe the words were taking all of her concentration.

"Are you sure," Ty shot back with the alarm and concern clearly evident in his words as he scrambled around the end of their bed and hurried over to the crib where their daughter had been sleeping hours earlier.

"No Ty…I'm just making it all up, OF COURSE I'M SURE," Amy snapped sarcastically with an eerily soft tone at first before she could no longer contain her anger and blew up at Ty, grabbing him by the arm and digging her fingernails in.

"Okay…sorry, I just…," Ty relented with a sheepish look even though he was just as worried about their daughter as Amy was, he was just hoping that there was a perfectly logical explanation and didn't want to get to worked up just yet, hoping that all of this worrying was for nothing.

"I know…but what do we do," Amy forced herself to say as she tightly clenched her hands up into fists and very nearly bit her lip so hard as to cause it to bleed as Ty pulled her into a strong and warm embrace, hoping to try and calm her down a little, which would then help his own nerves which were almost as frayed as hers were at that moment.

"I…," Ty began to answer with a bit of an unsure tone to his words as he was wracking his brain for something to tell her that would help her out, but he was currently unable to think of anything as he had to swallow hard to keep his own fears from running as rampantly as hers were, before he was interrupted.

"You two up yet," Georgie called out from below mere moments before she ascended the stairs and kept her head turned away for a few moments in the off chance that Amy and Ty were not fully dressed.

"Georgie…she's gone, where…," Amy exclaimed with a very fierce look in her eyes as she pulled away from Ty and hurried across the loft until she was standing directly in front of her niece.

"Amy, what are…oh…heh," Georgie started to nervously answer as at first she wasn't fully sure what Amy was talking about before she cottoned on and took a step back, being a bit fearful of her aunt at that moment and the frenzied look in her eyes.

"This isn't funny Georgie, she's gone," Ty added with a less than pleased scowl as he started to make his way across the loft in Amy's wake before Georgie held her hands up in mock defeat and tried to keep from smiling.

"She's not gone, she's in the house with Jack," Georgie cautioned them both with a restrained smile as she felt that doing more than that would only cause them both to get more worked up than they already were.

"Why," Amy demanded as she took hold of Georgie's arms and made her look her in the eye before she let go the moment that she saw the look of pain on Georgie's face and realized how hard she was squeezing.

"Jack got up early and came out here to start his chores and he heard her fussing, you two were sound asleep and he thought that you guys could use a few more hours…he told Mom and…, so she came up here and thought that she'd watch her for a bit, besides you know that my mom could never pass up an opportunity to spend time with her favorite niece," Georgie explained as she slowly walked past Amy and headed towards Ty, feeling that he was the calmer of the two though she could see from the look in his eyes that he was headed in Amy's direction in terms of worry before she tried to end her words on a lighter note.

"She's Lou's only niece," Ty pointed out with a less than impressed frown before he ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths to try and keep his composure in check.

"Well yeah, but you know how she is," Georgie slowly answered with a slightly nervous stutter as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she sat down on the coach and hoped that her actions would help both to calm down and perhaps smile, though neither seemed to have any real interest in doing so.

"All too well Georgie, at least she's safe and we can relax…," Ty admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he thought about sitting down beside her for a moment before deciding against it at the look on Amy's face.

"No we can't relax Ty, Lou can't just come up here and take her without asking us," Amy shot back in a heartbeat as she stormed up to Ty and glared up at him as it was clear to him that she wasn't having any of the humor that Georgie was trying to inject into the conversation.

"Okay but…where are you going," Ty wondered aloud with a curious and slightly fearful tone to his words as he watched Amy step away from him and then start off towards the stairs, looking none too happy about how things had gone.

"To get our daughter back Ty, are you coming," Amy told him point blank with a fierce look of determination and anger on her face before she got to the stairs and took one last look back.

"But Mom just put her down for a nap," Georgie weakly argued with a pleading but pained smile as she again hoped to defuse the anger in Amy even if only a little bit, but was soon shown that there was no chance of that happening.

"She should have talked to me first," Amy snarled angrily as she glared over at Ty and Georgie before turning away and stomping off down the stairs, leaving them to stop and stare off after her silently for a few moments before either spoke.

"She's not mad at you Georgie, she just…," Ty finally admitted with an uncomfortable smile on his face as he laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her that everything wasn't as bad as it appeared.

"I know, just go…we'll figure it out later," Georgie began to reply with an anxious frown before she forced herself to smile and wave Ty off, hoping that things wouldn't get to far out of hand.

"Good…I'd better go…make sure that my lovely wife doesn't murder her own sister," Ty commented with a tired and weary sigh before he tried to put a positive smile on his face as he made his way over to the stairs and put on his shoes, stooping to pick up the shoes that Amy had forgotten to grab on her way out before he disappeared down the stairs with a long and drawn out yawn.

"I love this family," Georgie remarked with a frustrated sigh before she twisted her body a bit and flopped back down onto her back and quietly stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was about to happen in the house and guessing that she was probably better off staying right where she was until it was all over.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this story and the others. As always reviews, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated. Sorry if this story is a bit short but it was more just about Ty and Amy and them being new parents after little Lyndy was born and how both felt like they weren't ready to be parents and being overwhelmed and such. Side note I think that Ty did tell Amy and the others about him being attacked by the poachers during his and Amy's break in season eight. Because in season nine when Ty and Amy went to get that injured eagle Lou and Georgie are surprised that Ty would be working with Bob again after what Bob had done, and we see that Jack explains that Ty had accepted Bob's apology and such. To me the only reason that either would feel that way was if they knew about the poacher attack and Bob's role in it, sadly though we never then got to see Amy's reaction to the news and such. I don't like how in seasons ten and eleven Ty is basically apart from Amy for like an entire season's worth of episodes.

I'm thinking that it was for many reasons, perhaps as a way to bring publicity to an issue that someone on the show wanted to get the word out about, so that they could have some episodes to focus more on Lou and such, and such like that. Yeah saving the animals is good and all but if they have Ty do it several times then it gets a bit odd for him, and I noticed that before Lyndy was born Amy pushed him to go to Mongolia by saying that she would not have let him leave after Lyndy was born. This week and next week the network that I watch the show on is doubling up the episodes of season eleven until next Friday which is a whole day marathon of Ty and Amy's love episodes for Valentine 's Day. That should be a fun day to watch the whole thing. I would love to see Ty and Amy end up with six kids, three boys and three girls, with two sets of twins to harken back to that episode with Minnie in it where she had twin foals and they teased that it was Amy that was pregnant with twins instead.

I already also have all of the names for the kids, Jackson Timothy and Bradley Scott Borden, then Lillian Louise Borden, then Ty's full name Junior and Isabelle Soraya Borden. I'd like to see another Christmas pair of episodes since they haven't done them since season three, maybe when Ty and Amy and kids if they have had more by then move into their new home. Still hoping to have Amy and Ty together to and through the end of the series, with not epilogue shenanigans or whatever at the end, that way I will then be able to buy the whole series and watch it over and over again. I still hope that someone who has seen all of the episodes could write a story about how Amy, Ty, and Lyndy from the end of season thirteen were to go back in time to just the days or weeks before the accident that killed Marion and end up at Heartland and interact with them all there. Grown up Amy interacting with her mother again would be fun and how would everyone there react to Ty and Lyndy, not to mention news of what Tim had been up to and the fact that he had a son that he didn't know about.

Always was more a fan of Scott and Lou together but doubt that will happen, especially now that he's on a different show, though it's a bit odd that he's always on vacation or out of town. I don't see Amy really believing that she was going to stay in Europe in season eight to work with the Prince's horses as her new goal in life as that would have meant that it would have been done without Ty, more like she was trying to make herself believe it but in the end couldn't do it. Like I said I think that had Amy told Ty everything from the time that she got back, though doing it in a way that shows her as the victim that she had rejected him several times before the kiss and to show Ty that it was not what she wanted to happen and that she hated that it did. I think that yeah Ty would have been mad but that the break if there had been one would not have lasted nearly as long. I don't remember any of the family being angry at Ty during that time, only frustrated in Lou's words over a huge misunderstanding, though one that she herself did a lot to help happen.

I also think that it would be interesting for Jake and Mallory to return for her to interact with Ty again before the end of the show, maybe having Jack or Ty and Amy hire Jake. It would be then extra interesting if Caleb and Cassie had a daughter at the same time that Ty and Amy would have twin boys, along with Jake and Mallory having a daughter at that same time. Then in the end the boys marry the two daughters and everyone would be related, yeah it won't happen but still. Thank You.


End file.
